Noisy
by MAHximum
Summary: "What about a little bit of self control, Karkles?" "What about shut up!", he complains, yelling, between moans. "You can't touch my horns and ask me for fucking self control!"


It has been almost two hours since your leader disappeared from the lab. And this means that has been almost two hours since you and him were making out.

Two hours for nothing, actually.

Alright, you can't complain about the t-shirt and the sweater on the floor and, even less, about the hand into your bra. But still, you think this is nothing compared to the time you have been there, squeezing each other against the wall.

But what were you expecting? You know him and his slow way to make things happen. And you also know that you have to take the first step.

That's what you do.

You put your hand on his nape, pulling his hair a little bit, while you make his face get closer to yours; you start to bite and lick his ear, until he pushes you away.

"Fuck, Terezi!", he yells at you. But you were already expecting that. "Why do you have to lick me even in this situation?!"

"Oh, shut up. We both know you like it.", a grin appears on your face; now your hands are on his chest, waiting for the right moment to act. "Or are you going to say that you don't like my licking?", your hands are getting down as you say every single word. "Think very well before answering it."

Finally, your hands are in the right spot: the waistband of his pants. And don't think twice before make a delicate pressure there, teasing him. You can sense that he is nervous; anxious.

And you continue to tease him, kissing his upper body and pretending that you are going to open his pants.

But as I said, you are just teasing.

"Do you need some fucking help there?!", he asks, impatient. "You're blind, not stupid! It's not like you don't know how to open this shit!", yes, he is really impatient. And this makes you laugh.

"Can't you relax a little bit, Karkles?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!", he yells even louder. "Yeah, I totally would like to, but you are not fucking helping me here! You are just making it even worse!"

"Shoosh!", you say, putting your finger in his lips, making the sign of silence. "No need to scream."

"I'm not screaming, shit! It's just the way I, naturally, talk!"

"Yeah, I know... But still, we are not in the best place to do things like this", when you pronounce the last word, you clutch his member through the clothes, making him moan a little bit. "So it would be better if you just shut up.", and you kiss him, changing places and putting him against the wall. Your hand finally slides into his pants.

He brings you a little bit closer to him, holding your waist in such a delicate way that it is almost cute. His fingers are pressing your skin, "dancing" through your back, caressing it, while you break the kiss and your mouth goes to his ear again.

You are biting it, you are licking it; but this time, he is not complaining. Maybe because he is more focused on what your hand is doing, which is, opening his pants for once and letting them fall on the floor.

You can smell his blood going extremely fast through his veins and you can sense his skin getting warmer, his breath getting heavy, while your hand, now inside of his underwear, starts to work faster in his body.

You can picture him closing his eyes and you are almost pretty sure that he, actually, does that. This is one of the rare times that you wish you could see him and his stupid sweet expression.

Thinking of that, your bites and licks become kisses in his neck. Then, in his chest. Then, getting down and down. You pretend you're doing it; you really give him the impression that you will make him regret the complain about your licking.

But you are just torturing him a little bit more. It's rewarding to hear your leader moan in frustration sometimes.

"I hate you.", he says, grumpy, when you stand up again, kissing, gently, his neck.

"No, you don't.", you reply, smiling maliciously, and he stays quiet for a moment; which is really strange since he is, you know, Karkat. But, maybe, the reason for that is the fact that you are, slowly, taking off your bra. Just maybe.

"Well, fuck. I can't argue with this.", even if he is not smiling (you know for sure he is not smiling), you can feel he is enjoying it.

He holds your waist and pulls you the closest you can get; you can feel each part of his body pressing yours, including that. But before you can appreciate it properly, you get distracted by his arms involving your back and his hands helping you to open the bra.

His chin is based on your shoulder, really close to your neck, but you're not sure if he can actually see what his hands are doing in the clasp. In any case, he opens it easily, without taking more than some seconds; you smile, remembering the first time he tried it and how frustrated and angry he was to discover that bras are more complex than he expected.

But now is much more used to it; you can say that based on the fact that, now, your bra is on the floor next to your shirt and his sweater.

And, apparently, he took what you did as a sign to stop being such a "gentleman" that don't let his hand go down your waist. So, still with your bodies united, he kisses you, passionately, with his hands sliding inside the back of your pants; you scratch his back in response and he moans, this time, louder.

You pass your fingertips, softly, trough his skin all the way over his head, making him shiver, but it's nothing compared to his reaction when he feels that your hands finally reached his horns.

"Fuck.", he says, breaking the kiss and squeezing your body, strongly, like an irrational reaction. He is, now, hiding his face on your neck, while you continue to caress his horns; you know that he is trying to avoid louder moans, but he can't help himself; he still pretty loud.

Not that you were expecting anything different; Karkat is always loud as hell. And when you say "always", you mean "every second of his life".

With one of your hands, you lift his face and kiss him, trying to make him quiet, but this doesn't work very much. At least you can enjoy the touch of his mouth against yours and, mainly, the sweet taste of red.

His hands go up in both sides of your body, touching your skin smoothly, stopping in the part of your body that is still unexplored. Now it's your time to let the pleasure take control of your voice; even thought you still more controlled than him.

This is starting to worry you; after all, you two are not the only ones in this meteor. Thinking about that, you break the kiss.

"What about a little bit of self control, Karkles?"

"What about shut up?!", he complains, yelling, between moans. "You can't touch my horns and ask me for fucking self control!", said that, you release his horns, so you can talk to him without distractions. I mean, beside his hands in your breasts; you are really trying to ignore it in the moment.

"And you can't be that loud!"

"I'm NOT that loud!", and now you don't have to ignore his touch because… Well, he is not touching you anymore. You have to admit that this kind of frustrates you.

"Karkat, you're yelling at me. Yelling! How can you dare to say you're not loud?"

"Holly shit, Terezi! There's a big fucking difference between yell at you now and…", he doesn't finish his sentence, just groans, but you're perfectly capable of finish it in your head.

"The difference is that I prefer when you're not yelling at me.", a grin appears on your face as you lick and kiss his jaw, quickly, going to his neck. But, of course, Karkat, being who he is, wouldn't just give up of the discussion so easily.

"First you tell me to stop and then you tell me continue. You're such a great example of how to make fucking decisions! And this explains why you need a shitty coin to make every important decision in your stupid life!"

"Oh, okay. So let's just flip the coin to decide if I will continue or not to do this.", you think for one second about which part of his body you should touch, but you already were messing with his horns for awhile; time to change. Your hand, now, is above his underwear, rubbing there.

"Forget what I said. And forget the fucking coin.", once again, he pulls you closer and connect his lips with yours, this time, gently and softly, like he was apologizing and you know that he actually is. "I'll try to be quiet, okay?"

"I really hope so.", you, basically, whisper and kiss his jaw, while your hands are working in pull down his underwear a little bit.

Now you're on your knees, showing him all the reasons why he shouldn't complain about your tongue touching his skin. You know you're good at this; it's almost natural for you. And he is just proving it even more. His hand is, now, on your head, with his fingers intertwining in your hair, pulling it lightly, like an incentive for you to not stop.

But, unfortunately, you have to stop because… Well, he is not keeping his word. He is far away to be quiet. Damn Karkat and his stupid loud voice.

So, you stop it. All of sudden.

"Why are you being so loud and noisy?"

"Why are you being such a bitch and stopping it?", he is kind of angry and you can't really blame him.

"You're moaning so extremely loud!"

"And this should be a sign for you to NOT stop, dumbass!", you laugh, not really caring about his rage, and get up, slowly.

"You said you would be quiet and you didn't… So, well, what can I do?", you shrug, trying to look innocent and hoping he doesn't start to yell. But, well…

"Are you fucking kidding me?!", and… He yells. You can sense some frustration in his voice. "You HAVE to be kidding me! I mean, who are you to fucking judge me?!"

"What do you mean?", you lift one eyebrow, "staring" at him. You really hope he is not insinuating what you think he is.

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about!", you can sense some "revenge" in his voice. Oh, yeah, he is totally going to say what you think he is… "You're a fucking screamer!"

And he did.

"What?! No, I'm not!", you reply offended.

"Yes, you are! You're as loud as I am!"

"No way! I'm not a screamer!", you yell at him until you feel his hands in both sides of your waist, holding it firmly.

"Oh, yeah? So let's hear it!", he pushes you against the wall, changing places, and, before you can situate yourself to what just happened, he starts to open the buttons and the zipper of your pants. You shiver in anticipation and hesitation… And, then, you grab his wrists trying to stop him.

"What are you doing?!", you ask him, even thought the answer is obvious.

"What does it look like I'm doing?! Baking cookies?!", he tries to release his wrists and opens, completely, your pants. "Yeah, that's what I'm fucking doing here!"

"You gonna hurt me!", you complain, almost giving up to hold his wrists.

"Bullshit! I never hurt you!"

"But you're angry this time!", you two are basically fighting for control right now and you're kind of happy to know that you're strong enough to hold him for so long.

"I'm not angry!", he stops for a second, sounding offended. But, then, when you get vulnerable, he finally releases his wrists. "I'm just… Trying to make a point."

"Isn't this the same thing for you?", you smile, a little bit malicious, with the intention to provoke him even more.

"Shut the fuck up.", he orders and you obey. Not because you want to; oh, no, you were ready to respond something. But you didn't have the chance when you, suddenly, felt his mouth in one of your breasts.

Your pants fall down on your ankles and you know what's happening next.

Part of your brain tells you to stop before you lose the discussion, but the other part; the strongest one, is just saying "fuck this shit". And you have to admit that is hard to listen to the first one when his hand is going, slowly and deeper, into your panties and his mouth is just doing a really good work in your upper body.

You give up; you can't resist anymore.

He won this round.

You pass your arms around his neck, using his body as a base for you not to fall; your knees are getting weaker and you think it was a stupid idea to make out standing up. But you don't actually care right now; the only thing that matters in the moment is how thin and long your leader's fingers are. And what a great use he does with them.

No one could ever imagine that he has this… "Talent". And you're glad you're the only one who knows it. I mean… If everyone is not listening to your moaning right now.

You hate to admit this, but he was right. You are as loud as him and you just can't control it.

"Who is the loud one now?", he asks, having fun with your defeat. Of course you knew he would be a son of a bitch about this subject, but you were really hoping you could enjoy the pleasure a little bit more before this.

"Shut up.", you say, with some difficulty when he goes even deeper in you, and you throw your body against the wall, bringing him with you.

"You are the one who should shut up, you know.", he is, clearly, having his revenge. And you want to respond; you really do. But you just can't. The only sound that leaves your mouth now are moans; fucking loud moans. You just stop it and he stops it too, for a moment, to ask:

"Can we be loud together?"

"Please.", you mumble, feeling your body desperate for his touch; desperate for him. He helps you to take your last piece of clothing and, then, he grabs your tights, lifting you against the wall, with your legs involving his body.

You both lost this discussion.

~x~

- arachnidsGrip [AG] started trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] –

AG: Heeeeeeeey!

You hear the sound of the trollian, indicating that someone is bugging you. You smell the message and, mainly, the color. Blue… It can't be a good thing. You groan.

GC: WH4T DO YOU W4NT?

AG: Nothing really.

AG: I just thought you would like to know something ::::)

AG: Yes, you 8oth are reeeeeeeeally loud!

You sniff the text again, hating yourself for let this happen. And, why, between all the trolls in the meteor, had to be Vriska the one to hear you?! Why?!

You turn around in your chair trying to find her, but she's probably in the other side of the lab which means you can't actually smell her. But, still, you bet she is staring at you laughing like the huge bitch she is.

The sound of another message plays.

AG: 8ut if it m8kes you feel 8etter… The discussion was waaaaaaaay more interesting and funnier than the real action.

GC: 1T DO3SNT M4K3 M3 F33L B3TT3R :/

AG: I know! ::::)

You groan again; what were you expecting from the spiderbitch?

But you're not the kind of girl who just accepts these insults without replying, so you type:

"4T L34ST 1 H4V3 4CT1ON W1TH SOM3ON3 W1TH R34L L3GS… OH W41T! 3V3N T4VROS DUMP3D YOU :]"

You are about to send this when you think about Karkat…

Yes, you're kind of angry and, yes, you're totally embarrassed, but… That's nothing compared to how Karkat would feel if she bothered him with this. And you really don't want that this happens.

So you erase your message and just send:

GC: D1D YOU T4LK TO K4RK4T ABOUT TH1S?

AG: Do you mean… "Karkles"? :::;)

GC: Y34H, SUR3. K4RKL3S… :/

GC: SO, D1D YOU?

AG: No, not yet.

You smell it and feel relieved. At least, you still have time to stop her and save him from a mental breakdown.

GC: C4N YOU, PL34S3, NOT T4LK 4BOUT 1T W1TH H1M?

GC: YOU C4N BOTH3R M3 FOR3V3R 1F YOU W4NT TO, BUT, PL34S3, DON'T T4LK TO H1M

GC: 4ND 1 WROT3 PL34S3 TWO T1M3S. 1M B4S1C4LLY B3GG1NG H3R3 :/

AG: Yeah, I can see that! And what an interesting proposal…

AG: Ok8y, I'll shut up a8out it with him.

AG: In the n8me of our old times ::::)

GC: TH4NKS!

AG: You're welcome.

AG: 8ut I hope you don't think that this means I won't m8ke fun of you anymore. 8ecause I will.

GC: Y34H, 1 KNOW VR1SK4 :/

GC: BUT C4N YOU DO 1T L4T3R? 1M K1ND OF BUSY R1GHT NOW

AG: Yeah, sure, whatever. I have more important things to do too.

GC: GR34T! BY3!

- gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG] –

Yes, you lied. You don't have anything to do besides damn yourself for being such an idiot.

Still, you can't help yourself, but smile… Yes, you're a fool. And yes, Vriska will bother you for the rest of your life. But who cares? It was totally worth it.


End file.
